mas de ti
by aky9110
Summary: tres años han pasado... tres años en los que las deciciones que tomaron los han separado... pero ¿podran sanar sus heridas? ¿podran volverse aver?


este es mi primer song fic... espero les gueste

los personajes de inuyasha no son mios, son de la gran rumiko takahashi

_**MÁS DE TI**_

Hace ya tres años que todo acabo, la pelea con el demonio Naraku había terminado y _ella_ se había ido… para siempre, _ella_ que había sido todo para él, había decidido dejarlo ser feliz, lo que no sabía _ella _es que su felicidad solo será juntos, que se había equivocado al tomar la decisión incorrecta y ahora pagaba con el precio de no poderla ver_._

_Siénteme… cuando escuches_

_Mis palabras_

-si tan solo me hubieras oído- pensaba el hanyu de ojos dorados sentado en aquella rama del goshimbuko, que años atrás habría compartido con otra persona –podría oler tu aroma, ver tus ojos y…- cayo, había sido difícil el dejarla ir después de que él se decidió por la _otra_.

_Ámame… hasta el fin_

_De nuestros días_

-no sé si ya me olvido…- siguió diciéndose a sí mismo, recordando esos ojos que siempre le miraron con absoluto cariño y devoción "_como pude ser tan imbécil" _–ya basta Inuyasha- se reprendió –de seguro ella ya te olvido- se dijo

_Si pudieras saber…_

_Que cuentas con migo _

_En lo que sea_

-como me gustaría estar a su lado ahora mismo…- volvió a recordarla –poder ser su apoyo en sus dificultades… y participe de sus alegrías- veía, todas las veces que la hizo reír, con esa sonrisa inocente que lo volvía loco, pero también se vino a su mente el sabor amargo de sus lagrimas… lagrimas que derramo por él, solo por él, incluso el día de su despedida –pero… yo le cause mucho daño… fue por eso que elegí esto-

_Si pudieras sentir…_

_Cada latido_

_De mi…_

-desearía que volvieras… verte de nuevo… que te recuestes en mi pecho y escuches mi corazón que clama por ti- se todo el pecho instintivamente y luego bajo del árbol, toco ese lugar tan emblemático para ellos, sintiendo como si la tuviera cerca.

_Verte de lejos_

_No es lo que quiero_

_Solo quiero_

_Más de ti_

-solo quiero verte…- suspiro, había ido en su búsqueda varias veces, pero su cobardía había sido mayor, a su deseo de verla, si el gran Inuyasha, el hanyu que había derrotado a miles de demonios, el que había enfrentado un millón de veces al peor de todos los seres vivientes, se sentía temeroso, cada vez que la buscaba.

_Tomo mis manos_

_Te amo_

_Así…_

-quiero decirte cuanto te amo… pero no puedo… creo que es tarde para eso- miro sus manos, esas que muchas veces había utilizado, para ayudarla a que se subiera su espalda –quisiera que volvieras a tomar mis manos… como antes-

_Guíame…_

_Si es de mi boca_

_La arrogancia_

Como había deseado miles de veces escúchalo decir esas palabras, cuánto tiempo las había soñado –no puede ser cierto- se dijo mientras quitaba la mano del lugar donde lo había visto clavado a ese enorme árbol, sabía que el árbol era mágico, pero el poder verlo con tanta nitidez y escucharlo decir lo que dijo –Inuyasha- el nombre de él salió como en un susurro –no sé si pueda perdonarte- dijo finalmente, para luego mirar hacia el lugar donde sabia estaba la urna del pozo devora huesos.

_Sálveme…_

_Si de ti _

_Yo no sé nada_

-kagome- si, la había escuchado hablarle, su voz parecía un suspiro llevado por el viento, pero había sido perceptible para sus agudos oídos, olfateo el aire, para ver si era real lo que oía, pero no la sintió y si no lo asía, eso significaba que había sido un dulce sueño –perdóname- le dijo en voz suave.

-no sé si hacerlo- le respondió –hace tanto… tanto tiempo… que… tú la elegiste a ella… y yo… yo no volví a saber de ti- empezó a llorar, dejando salir esas lagrimas reprimidas –me prometí no volver a sufrir-

-lo sé…- dijo el manteniendo aquella extraña conversación –pero yo no la elegí… no pude hacerlo… solo… solo quisiera estar con tigo-

_Si pudiera vivir…_

_Cada segundo_

_Con tigo feliz…_

Entonces no se había ido con la _otra, _su corazón había dado un brinco al escucharlo decir eso, quería estar con ella, pero ella… ella ¿quería lo mismo?... la respuesta era obvia, "¡claro que quiero!" pensó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el pozo que conectaba los dos mundos, lagrimas de felicidad surcaban sus mejillas.

_Si pudiera sentir…_

_Cada latido_

_De ti…_

Como deseaba volver a apoyarse en ese fornido pecho y escuchar el latir de su corazón… como deseaba el verse reflejada en esos bellos ojos color ámbar que tanto amaba. Sin darse cuenta, ni como, ni cuando, se vio rodeada por aquella luz purpura que le decía que su viaje se estaba realizando, ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para esto?, no lo sabía, ni deseaba recordarlo, solo quiera volver a ver y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decirle lo que nunca pudo decirle.

_Verte de lejos_

_No es lo que quiero_

_Solo quiero_

_Más de ti_

-kagome… como quisiera que esa de verdad fuera tu voz- se dijo –y…-

-no verte más de lejos- completo ella la frase que él iba a decir

Volteo a ver de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz y ese dulce aromo y la vio allí, tan o más hermosa que siempre, su cabello se veía más largo, sus ojos, siempre llenos de amor, su sonrisa encantadora y su cuerpo… demostraba que ya no era la niña que había conocido.

_Tomo mis manos_

_Te amo_

_Así…_

-kagome-

-Inuyasha-

Dijeron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, abrazándose como nunca… habían pasado sin poder verse, tocarse y hablarse, que solo el que se nombraran había hecho que sus corazones saltaran de alegría.

-perdóname Kag…-

-yo no tengo nada que perdonar…- le interrumpió ella mientras lo miraba fijamente y se veía reflejada en esos ojos, la distancia que había entra ambos se hacía cada vez más corta –sabes que es…-

Ahora él la callaba, quería probar sus labios, saber a que sabían y no pudo evitarlo, el beso, fue el más maravilloso del mundo, al comienzo había sido suave, mientras esperaba a que ella correspondiera, pero luego, se había transformado en un salvaje y hambriento, en el que se transmitían todo, lo que con palabras no se habían podido decir…

_Y en mis días_

_Y en mis horas_

Se separaron por falta de aire y el la miro fijamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate, ella había regresado, después de tanto esperarla, ella estaba de nuevo con el -¿Por qué decidiste volver?- le pregunto sin dejar de contemplarla,

_Soy la voz que te enamora_

-solo… te escuche… escuche tu voz- sonrió mientras le contestaba –y… el amor se despertó…-

_El aire que respiro_

-no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado kagome- le dijo el volviéndose a acercar

_Loco por ti_

-creo que iba a enloquecer si no te veía… eres lo más importante que me ha pasado…y no te pienso volver a dejar ir…- le dijo susurrándole al oído

_Verte de lejos_

_No es lo que quiero_

_Solo quiero_

_Más de ti_

_Tomo mis manos_

_Te amo_

_Así…_

-te amo- le confeso finalmente, volviéndola a besar de forma tierna, kagome solo puedo pasar sus brazos por sobre el cuello de él y el rodeo con las suyas la estrecha cintura atrayéndola más a sí; se volvieron a separar por falte de aire –ya no quiero más verte de lejos… _solo quiero más de ti_- le sonrió, como a nadie había sonreído jamás y ella lo miro tiernamente

_Porque _

_Verte de lejos_

_No es lo que quiero_

_Solo quiero_

_Más de ti_

_Tomo mis manos_

_Te amo_

_Así…_

-yo también te amo- le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa –y no quiero volver a verte de lejos… _solo quiero más_ de ti… Inuyasha-

Y serraron su compromiso con otro beso mas, uno de los tantos que seguirían, hasta el fin de sus días

bueno... que tal les parecio, espero y no sean malitas...

ha, se me olvidaba, la cancion es de PALO SANTO y se llama MAS DE TI... es muy bonita... se las recomiendo...


End file.
